Finding Solace
by JanaDKatic
Summary: AU 7x06: Castle told Kate one name (and his love confession) before he died, that'll help her find her mothers killer. The problem: She only has the surname. She does everything in her power to find her mothers name, even if it means destroying her life and the life of the people close to her.


**CHAPTER ONE**

„Hey, you ok? " Javier placed his hand on her shoulder and gives it a little, but gentle squeeze.

Kate reverts her eyes from Castles dead body to look into her lovers eyes. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. You seemed smitten by him."

"I wasn't smitten." Kate chuckles and leans into him. With his hands on her waist, he keeps her close and plants a kiss on her hairline. "But that doesn't mean I'm not sad he's dead. He had a daughter and a mother."

"I know, babe, I know."

Kate turns in his arms and snuggles against his shoulder, not caring that she shows public display of affection at work. Javier smiles and gives her a gentle kiss before both start to move towards her car.

With a hand on her back, he leads her around the car to the passenger door.

Kate sends him a small smile before he closes the door. She leans her head against the window and closes her eyes. Today had been one hell of a difficult day and she feels drained, tired and restless. Castle accusation that he's not from this universe made it difficult to deal with. Because if he wasn't from this universe… did he make it home to his universe and to his Kate? She saw the love he held for her, but she wasn't _his_ Kate he needed so much.

Kate sighs. Today was simply downright exhausting and the fact he told her something about her mom's murder made her go slightly crazy. It wasn't much, but it was something she could work with. At least she hoped so.

"You sure you're okay, Kate?" Javier lays his hand on hers and gives it a comforting squeeze.

"Yes… no. I don't know, Javi. Everything is so… messed up," Kate laces her fingers with his. "He knew something about my mom's murder. He even gave me a tip on finding the killer. It's just… you know what he said before he died?"

Javier shook his head, his eyes on the road, his hand never leaving hers.

"He told me he saved my life because he loved me. And he meant it. Even though I haven't met him before, he knew so much about me… that's crazy right?"

"Kate, if he told the truth, then you two are an item in his world. If he didn't, then he was probably some stalker."

Kate looked over and smiled. "I thought he was delusional?"

"Yeah, that probably as well."

They both shared a good laugh before he came to stop in front her apartment building. "Can you sleep over tonight? I don't want to be alone… besides… I guess you don't want to take a cab or the subway."

Javier nods and kisses her cheek. "Let's go upstairs."

* * *

><p>"You want some tea?" she shouts from the kitchen, while he sets up the DVD-Player for their traditional movie night.<p>

"Do you have beer?" Javier called back and Kate laughs.

Moments later she joins him on the couch in her sweatpants and his hoodie. Kate lays her feet on his lap and hands him his beer, before she grabs her tea to take a sip.

"What are we watching?"

Javier grins at her. "Nebula 9."

A huge smile spreads upon Kate's lips. "Really? You really want to watch that show with _me_?"

"Everything for my girlfriend."

Kate squeals with excitement and gives him one short, but loving, kiss. "God, I love you!"

He stares at her, his mouth wide open. She blushes and pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. She never told him she loved him and she didn't want to tell him those three little, but oh so important words like _this_.

Javier put his hand gently on her cheek and kisses her nose. "Katherine Houghton Beckett, I love you too."

A huge smile spreads across her face. "Really?"

"Yes, really, Kate. How could I not love you? You are smart, funny, beautiful, loveable, a complete dork and nerd and I love every single little annoying thing about you. You being hot is just one small addition to your whole beautiful package."

Kate grabs him and kisses him. Deep, loving and passionate.

When they break apart, their foreheads lean against each other, eyes closed, a smile on each of their lips.

"I love you, Javi."

He gives her a peck on her lips, before he pulls her into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Grabbing the remote, he pushes the play button and the first episode of Nebula 9 starts to play.

* * *

><p>Kate stirs when the first sun-ray tickles her nose. Javier's arm is around her waist, holding her close. She slowly opens her eyes and rubs them. A yawn escapes her lips and she stretches her tired muscles.<p>

Kate slowly turns her head. She takes in her boyfriend's sleeping feature, before she slips careful out of bed, not wanting to wake him up on his day-off.

Barefoot she tiptoes into the kitchen and prepares her daily morning coffee. Opening the fridge, Kate takes some strawberries and other berries she loves to eat in the morning.

Next, she checks her phone for any updates. Luckily for her, there's no emergency or any sort of thing. Humming she opens her front door, grabs the newspaper and sits at the kitchen unit, drinking coffee, reading the newspaper and eating her berries.

Castle words didn't leave her mind. _Senator_ _Bracken._ That's all. One name. One simple, meaningless name. Yet, so powerful. The problem was: they didn't have a Senator Bracken, but they had a President Bracken.

President William Bracken.

Did he mean him? Someone else? She had no idea. She unconsciously bit her thumbnail, a habit she picked up in high school.

"Kate" Javier's concerned tone snapped her out of her thoughts. She let her hand fall. "What bothers you so early in the morning?"

He lovingly kisses her temple. "Morning, beautiful."

"Good Morning." Kate pecks his lips, her hands now wrapped around her warm coffee cup. "It's just what Castle said."

Javier sighs. "Care to share?"

"He told me a name. Nothing more, nothing less and I don't know what do with it. I could match the name to people my mom worked with, helped or cared for. It's nothing more than I could do."

Frustrated she snatches a blueberry and tosses it into her mouth. "He could have given me at least a complete name and not only the surname, god!"

"_What_ _name_, Kate?"

Kate looks up. His dark brown eyes stare into her hazel eyes, questioning.

"Senator Bracken." She mumbles, her eyes now on her hands.

"Hey," his hand moves under her chin and he softly pushes her head up to make her look at him. "It might not seem much to you, but it is. It's a name. It's a start."

Kate nods. "But, Javi…" Tears start to pool in her eyes. "We don't have a Senator Bracken and I doubt our President killed my mother. He's the President, after all. And so many people have Bracken as surname, and how are we suppose to find him or her?"

His hand moves to her cheek and she leans into his touch as his thumb traces the edge of her jaw. "We will find the person behind it, Kate. I promise you."

All she can do is nod. Within the blink of an eyes, Javier is by her side and takes her into his arms, where she stars to sob uncontrollably and holds on to him like he's the only being that can keep her from falling. And he probably is the only one who can give her the feeling of the safety she desperately needs.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_It's 3:35am here in Germany and I'm gonna proof read it again today at some point, I guess._

_I ship Kate & Javier since 2011 and I will never stop shipping them. Because, have you seen the chemistry between them and in s07e06 in the Alternative Universe? Just FEEELS! So many feels, you won't believe it._  
><em>The vibe they gave me was, that they are an item. The lingering gazes, smiles, talks, etc. Just puuuuurfect.<em>

_Hope you like this and I guess I'm (hopefully) gonna update as soon as my inspiration strikes again!_

_ ~ Jana_


End file.
